Pirates: a sonamy story
by Lindivesia
Summary: As Sonic,a small time pirate,sails into port royal,he decides to 'visit' the govorner's house.But the govenor's daughter,Amy rose,who is bored of royal life,convinces unwilling Sonic to take her with him to the adventure on the horizon. Rated:M /Violence
1. Beginning

(May 6th1745 –normal POV-)

This story takes place on EARTH. Imagine earth but no humans, just Sonic people. That's what my story's like!

Enjoy!

A lone pirate, an azure hedgehog was asleep on the deck of a small boat, not far away from the coast of the North American mainland. It was early in the morning, as the sun was just beginning to show, and a violet haze surrounded it. A small wave sloshed against the boat, creating a gentle rock. His eyes then slowly opened. He slowly sat up on the deck of my boat, and looked outward. A rush of warm air greeted him and he let out a slight smile. The small, flag, which bore a skull , fluttered in the wind. He stood up and straightened the green sash on his head so it didn't get in the way of his sight. He then began to walk the length of the boat, which was about a good twelve feet. It was good enough for two, but he was alone on the ship. He had been for the past month and a half. He sighed and looked at the mast. It was fine as he could see. I walked to the stern and grabbed the wheel. He then glanced to the compass to his right and the map to his left. He noticed he was a few degrees off, and slightly moved the wheel in the starboard direction. (A/N Starboard=Right, for those who don't know)

As soon as the compass pointed back to a westward direction he stopped and relaxed his grip on the wheel. I then strolled slowly to the bow and watched the horizon. He knew he was headed to Port Royal, one of the busiest ports in America. He took another breath of the fresh, salty air.

"Another good start to the day." he muttered.

Another gust of air flew behind the ship, causing it to speed up slightly as the wind filled the mast's sails. His brown overcoat flapped in the wind. His pants, which were also brown, slightly fluttered, but barely. As the sun began to rise faster, land soon became visible. S onic then walked to the main mast, and grabbed the ropes connected to the flag, and brought the flag down, and neatly folded it up, putting in his pocket. Sonic's slight smile grew a bit bigger, as he rested one of his hands on the wheel. The port became visible in a few minutes, as he was less than a half a mile off the coast. In a few minutes, he got the boat right up to the dock, where a group of three boys were slacking out in the morning sunshine.

Sonic looked at them and walked away from the wheel, to the bow, and grabbed a length of rope, which was attached to the boat. "Hey! You three!" he shouted. They looked up at him. One of them, a red fox, stood up and walked to the edge.

"Yes?" he asked.

Sonic then tossed him the other half of the rope. "Tie this down to the dock, and make sure no one touches the boat." Sonic told him. The fox then grabbed the rope and looked at him, as if he was joking. Sonic then reached into one of his coat pockets and pulled out a silver coin, and showed it to the kid. The kids eyes then slightly widened.

"This good enough?" Sonic asked. The fox quickly nodded and Sonic tossed him the coin.

"Thank you sir." the fox told him. He then grabbed the rope again and tied it against one of the tops of the docks beams. Sonic then hopped from the boat to the dock, and glanced at the fox.

"If my boats still in one piece when I get back, you might get another one." Sonic said, a grin on his face. The boy then returned the grin and ran back to the other two, and quickly told them something. Sonic then began to walk down the length of the dock, towards the busy streets of port royal.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the lack of background knowledge, and the shortness of the chapter. This is the beginning to my fourth story! (yay, I feel so happy! X3.) Summer's just around the corner guys, so that means I'll be able to write a lot more! Next chapter will be done bye next week! And it'll be a lot longer! I'm gonna make this into a great story!<strong>


	2. A deal

(The governor's house, Amy's room –same time-)

Amy rose leaned against the banister on the outside of her room. She had her blue evening gown from the night before. She was just watching the sun rise, and let a small smile escape her lips. This was the part of the day she loved most, as she always woke up, day after day, early in the morning just to see the dawn's morning sunshine. She then heard the door to her room open. Amy looked back and saw her father. He was a red hedgehog, dressed in a blue coat, a tipped tri-cornered hat resting on his head, and the normal attire any man rich enough to wear it. His mere presence suggested complete authority.

"Good morning father." she told him.

"Good morning Amy. Did you have a good nights sleep?" he asked.

"Some what of the sort." She answered. She then looked back at the rising sun on the horizon. It was almost up above the buildings.

"Good, now get dressed, we are having a guest over soon." He told her firmly.

She frowned; not believing anyone could come over so early. "Can't I just go out for a walk? It's too early for things like that at this hour." She asked.

Her father quickly returned the frown, but his was full of mockery. "And walk among the common people, while it's full of muggers, pirates and thieves? I will not allow that." He said sternly.

She didn't like it when her father talked like this. In fact she completely loathed it. He always talked about the world outside their house as if it was full of evil things. It was dangerous, but that's why she loved it. The risk of danger seemed strangely compelling to her. But her father was as stubborn as ever and rarely let her out of the house without a group of armed guards.

_"He'll never understand."_ she thought. But she was smart enough not to say that out loud, so she told him what he wanted to hear. "Yes father..." she told him, her face obviously telling a different story though.

Her father's smile quickly returned, and he ignored the look on her face. "Glad to hear that my lovely daughter understands." He told her. He then turned around, facing the door. "Be down in ten minutes."

He then walked out the door, and shut it behind him. She then let out a sigh. She was angry, and trying to control her temper.

"Stupid father…" she growled."Won't let me have a life of my own!" she then sighed, and took off her nightgown, and quickly got dressed into a green dress that trailed down to her ankles, and put her shoes on. Amy then brushed the hair from her eyes and looked at herself in the mirror. Her smile slowly returned to her lips as she saw herself.

"Well, at least there is a bright side to anything." She said to herself. She always wished for a life of adventure, instead of her boring, predictable current life. But with a father like hers, almost all hopes of that were crushed instantly. He always over protected her, and treated her like a child that knew nothing, even though she was already nineteen. It was like being trapped in a cage with no way out, no one really caring, and no one to set her free, everyone assuming that since she was the governor's daughter, that she had the good life. But it was the life she was given, so she somewhat accepted it.

She then walked towards the door, to begin yet another day.

(The streets of Port Royal, outside the local tavern)

Sonic stepped outside the tavern and gazed at the sign.

"Well, this is as good as a place as ever to start looking." he muttered. Just as he was about to walk in, a hedgehog was suddenly thrown out the doors, landing face first onto the ground. The man then slowly stood up, yet to be tackled by another one, who flung himself out the door apparently, and the two started fighting, rolling on the ground. Sonic glanced at the two, and walked in as if it was nothing. As soon as he stepped in, a few people glanced at him. But most of them were to preoccupied with their own conversations to notice him. Sonic slowly stepped towards the bar, and sat down on one of the stools. The bartender gave him a curious glance, and walked over.

"What do you need?" the bartender asked him. Sonic cast him his gaze. The bartender was a large echidna, who looked like who could beat the life out of a blacksmith. He was old though, about fifty to Sonic.

Sonic then pulled himself closer to the bar. "I have heard rumors of the sailor with a map." he told him, quietly enough that only the bartender heard.

The bartender's face then straightened to a serious look. "So have many others, but most cannot pay the price to be told of his whereabouts." the bartender said.

"And that price would be?" Sonic asked. A grin tugged at his lips, but he straightened his face. He was glad to know that he found the right place almost as soon as he got there.

"A price that you could not afford..." the bartender replied.

"I beg to differ." Sonic said cockily. He then reached into his coat and pulled out a small bag. He shook it, and the muffled, metallic sound of coins clinking together sounded. A few people in the bar looked in their direction. The echidna held out his hand, and Sonic handed him the bag. The echidna opened it and found it full of silver and bronze coins. He then smiled and looked at Sonic.

"How may I be of service?" he asked. Sonic then grinned at the the statement.

"Well first of all, I'd like to know the sailor's whereabouts." azure hedgehog stated clearly.

"I can't say here." he then glanced around the bar." Follow me..." he told him. Sonic stood up, and walked around the bar, and followed him to the backroom. After they entered the room, the echidna shut the door. He motioned towards a small table with two chairs, and Sonic walked over and sat on one, while the echidna sat on the other.

"I see you are after the legendary treasure, in which the map leads to, correct?" he said.

"You could say that. Do you know the sailor with it?" Sonic asked.

"That would beme." he answered. He then smiled. "I am no sailor; I have no idea where you heard that from."

Sonic returned his small smile. "Rumor's aren't always true I guess. So where is the map?"

"Hidden away safely, in a place no one will find it. I have the location, but I need something in return." he answered.

Sonic's smile faded. He thought the coins would be enough, but apparently the echidna wanted more than that.

"What's that?" Sonic asked.

"Well, if you're up to the job..." he told him. Sonic was starting to get annoyed, but he held his aggravation in.

"And that is?" Sonic continued.

"I need you to, how do I say, 'visit' the governor's mansion for me, and retrieve and item of great importance."

"Alright, and what might the item be?" Sonic was now curious. He didn't really expect to be breaking into the governor's mansion. But is curiosity compelled him to go on.

"Well, this year's taxes didn't go so well. So when the governor's men came to my property to collect the taxes, I couldn't pay. So instead they ransacked my house, and stole something very important to me in the process." he then sighed. "It is a ring, but not just any ring. It belonged to my wife, who died years ago. I have no real need for the map, for as you see, I am already quite old, and finding the treasure is too great a feat for me." Sonic nodded, understanding.

"Alright, in exchange for the map I will get the ring, but what does it look like?" Sonic asked. The echidna stood up.

"I must go, but before I leave I will tell you. It is a silver ring, with a small sapphire on it. It also has an engraving on the inside to, with a cross on it. I already may know where you can find it too." he said.

"Where?" the azure hedgehog asked.

"In his daughter's room. I heard that from a rumor that he gave it to her as a gift." He then mumbled. "The dirty rat."

"Alright then...I'll head out then, I'll be back within two hours." Sonic told him, confident as ever.

The echidna looked at him, doubtful that he could do that without getting caught, but simply answered the remark. "I hope so. Good luck."

Sonic then quickly left the bar, and stepped onto the cobbled streets outside. He then looked around.

"Hmm..." he mumbled to himself. "Now, how will I get there?" he asked himself. He then cast his gaze down the street, and saw a carriage. It sped down the street.

"Guess I'll hitch a ride." Sonic said, a grin tugging on his lips. As the cart passed by, he quickly jumped onto it, pulling himself close so that he wouldn't fall off. The cart then shook a bit. It wasn't bad enough to rock the cart, but it did alert the passenger on board. His coat fluttered in the wind, and he tightened his grip.

"What was that?" he heard a female voice ask.

"I'm not sure madam, we may have run over something…" the rider told her.

"Oh well... I don't really care at the moment, just speed up, I need to get to the governor's mansion soon." She told

Sonic's grin widened. _"I guess today is my lucky day…"_ he thought. The carriage then sped up, and seemingly hurtled down the streets, his coat fluttering in the wind.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! second chapter done! Hope you liked it guys, and the next chapter is coming soon (I hope)<strong>


	3. Breaking and entering

**II apologize for making you guys wait so long for this, but my main story, and my schoolwork took up so much of my time, I didn't find a lot of time for my other stories. But now that I'm caught up with my schoolwork, and I'm done with my first story, I can move onto this one! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>(The carriage –Normal POV-)<p>

As the carriage sped down the cobble-stoned streets, Sonic stealthily climbed onto the top and flattened himself so no one could clearly see him, unless they were actually looking. Sonic looked up, seeing the governor's mansion.

"Hurry it up you fool! I'm going to be late! If I'm late your going to regret it!" the lady in the carriage yelled.

"Sorry madam, but the horses are going as fast as they can." He told her.

For the past five minutes while on the carriage, Sonic had to constantly listen to the old woman in the carriage, who kept on nagging, giving orders, and it was beginning to annoy him, even though he wasn't the one receiving the constant stream of orders. The driver was obviously annoyed too, but he kept to himself.

_"This just keeps getting better and be-" H_e was then suddenly cut off from his thoughts as the carriage suddenly jerked up from running over something, causing him to fly back and almost fall off. He grabbed onto the back edge of the carriage hanging on for dear life.

"What was that?" the lady yelped from the inside of the carriage.

"Sorry madam, someone carelessly left a rolled up rug in the middle of the street." He explained.

"Well slow down then!" she yelled. The driver grunted, and pulled back on the reigns slightly, making the horse slow down.

Sonic sighed, wondering why this nagging old bag could never be satisfied. Sonic gritted his teeth and raised his right leg, so it went up over the edge, and pulled himself back on top.

"Whoa…" he muttered. He then looked forward, and was stunned to see the driver gaping at him.

The driver then found his voice. "Are you bloody mad? Get from up there!" he yelled. Sonic then jumped up, finding a large mixture of courage and cockiness within him.

"And if I don't?" Sonic asked, a smile

"What's going on?" the woman yelled.

"Oh shut it!" Sonic yelled, stomping the top of the carriage for emphasis, annoyed at the woman inside and her constant nagging.

He then heard a clicking noise. Sonic looked up and saw he was staring right down the barrel of a flintlock, loaded and ready to fire.

"Or this my friend." The driver answered in a cocky tone of his own.

Sonic realized he had to think fast. But then suddenly, the cart jerked slightly to the left, throwing the drivers aim off balance, thus giving Sonic the perfect opportunity. He quickly kicked the gun from the driver's hands, and smiled at him. The driver, stunned, glared at him, angry.

"No pointing guns mate." Sonic told him in a mocking tone. Suddenly Sonic felt something hit him in the back of his leg.

"Ow! What the-" He then looked back and saw the woman hanging halfway out of the cart, swinging her bag at him.

"No one tells me to shut it!" she yelled, and then she whacked him again.

"Ouch! Cut it out!" He then swung his leg at her, but then her bag wrapped around his leg, and she jerked it back, causing him to topple. Sonic yelped out in surprise, and toppled over the side, jerking the purse from the woman's hands, and Sonic crashed into a few nets of rotten fish on the side of the road.

"Stupid people…" the driver muttered. He then smiled, happy to have relieved some of his stress and anger, and returned to his previous duties. The woman then pulled herself back in the carriage, furious at the fact that she just lost her favorite purse.

(Sonic's POV)

I slowly sat up, and wondered why I was wet. I then realized the smell and jumped to my feet.

"Ugh…that stinks..." I mumbled. I then heard someone laughing and I looked behind me, seeing a few boys who could barely hold it in, though as soon as I spotted them, they ran around the corner of an alleyway. I sighed and started walking towards the mansion. It wasn't far away, and I could see it clearly less than half a mile away. I then thought about what just happened.

"_Did I just lose a fight to an old lady?"_ I thought to myself.

I rolled my eyes, trying to forget that. I then started running to the mansion, and reached it in less than ten minutes. As soon as I got there, I noticed the large gate surrounding the property. I frowned slightly, and looked for a way in. I then began to walk the edge of the fence, hoping that I would find something. The fence was made up of bars, that were each one foot apart, making it hard to slip in, but I was hoping I could find a way. But after fifteen minutes of walking down the, I was close to giving up, until I saw that one of the bars were missing, widening the gap to two feet.

"Finally, I found you…" I told myself.

I then stuck my leg through first, then my waist, and got my head through, and pulled my other leg through, putting me entirely on the other side of the fence. I then looked at the walk to the mansion, and found that there were plenty of shrubs and trees to hide behind on the way. When I got to the mansion, I was unlucky enough to find that getting in would be much harder than I originally thought. Most of the first floor windows were at least 7 feet off the ground, and I was guessing that the governor's daughter's room was one the second floor. I sighed.

"Now what?" I asked myself.

"Hey!" I heard someone yell from behind. I froze in my tracks and slowly turned around, and there was a guard.

"What are you doing here? Who are you?" he asked. He aimed his musket at me for emphasis.

_"Well, I can't have good luck all the time, can I?"_ I thought.

I had to think fast, I quickly glanced around, hoping for some bright idea. I then though, this place had to have gardeners, right?

"I'm the new gardener." I told him, he then looked at me, as if confused.

"I wasn't told of any gardener's being out at this early in the morning…strange." He muttered. He then sighed. "Well, whatever, get to work! The governor's wife is here, and she hates seeing her employees dawdling and not working."

"I'll get right to it." I lied. He then turned and started off in the opposite direction.

I then started walking away, back towards the house, surprised that the guard took such a pathetic answer. I then snuck to the side of the house, and found one window that was easily in reach. I grabbed onto it and pulled myself up, and was relieved to find that the window was unlocked. I smiled and opened it, and crawled in. Apparently I got into the dining room, and it was pretty big, compared to what I normally see. I knocked the dirt off my boots while they were out of the window and pulled them in.

"Well..." I muttered to myself, examining the room I was in. "this governor surely does have good taste."

I then noticed there was food on the table, and realized that people would be down soon. I had to move fast. I then walked past the table, and then an apple on the table caught my eye.

_"I'm sure they wouldn't mind. It'll be eaten anyways."_ I thought with a smirk. I picked it up, and took a bite out of it, smiling as it was the first apple I'd had in a good week now.

I stepped towards the door to the room, careful not to make much noise, and placed my hand on the doorknob. I slowly turned it, opening the door, and peeked in. I saw the front entrance, so I guessed it was the main room. I opened the door and walked in, shutting it behind me.

"Nice house..." I muttered, looking around. I then walked up the stairs which led up to the next story in a half spiral, lined with elegant paintings lining the walls on the way up.

As I reached the summit of the stairs, I head a voice from the ground floor, and quickly ducked from sight. I peeked over the edge, to see a young woman, of about nineteen. She was in a green dress, which trailed to her ankles, an was apparently wearing heeled shoes. My assumption of her identity were proved correct soon enough. A man, who I instantly recognized as the governor, stepped from what I thought was the kitchen, and looked at her.

"Amy, I see you came down. We shall be eating soon." he started. "Famished?" he then asked.

She sighed an turned around, and I was stunned to see how fascinating she looked.

"Hardly father, I do not expect to want anything to eat yet." She answered.

The governor shook his head, annoyed. "As you wish Amy." he told her, walking into the dining room.

I then stood up, and turned around, and looked for Amy's room. I looked at the first door on the right, and opened it, revealing only a study. I frowned, and shut the door, and walked to the next one. Only a library. After two more unsuccessful attempts, I began to get frustrated, knowing I wasn't getting anywhere with this. A certain door then suddenly caught my eye, as I glanced at a painting near it.

The door was very elegant in design, as several carvings were scrawled into the wood, and seemingly expensive bright pink paint covered it, the doorknob a slight brass color. I stepped towards it quietly, not wanting my footsteps to be heard by anyone who may be below me downstairs. I placed my hand on the knob, and turned it, opening the door slowly.

I glanced around the room, and smiled. It was definitely the room he was looking for, and hopefully the object he was looking for was inside.

(downstairs dining room -Amy's POV-)

I walked into the dining room, taking a seat on my chair at the center of the table, which was about five feet long. My father stepped in soon after, still wearing what he was earlier, and sat down on one end of the table. The room was silent at first, as we quietly waited for one last person to enter the room. The door then opened yet again, held open by our maid, and in stepped in a woman, white hedgehog, with sparkling green eyes, almost as old as my father, a red gown with a corset tightened around her chest, giving her a thin figure. She was also the woman I definitely hated the _most. _Even worse than my father. My mother.

"Hello dear, I hope your trip was well?" My father asked.

"Hardly, some commoner jumped on my carriage! And then tried to rob me!" she nearly yelled, agitation clearly in her voice. Father then frowned, agitated himself at the thought, but I found it quite amusing.

I smirked, and she caught me doing it, and gave me a slight glare, and I straightened my face immediately. She then rolled her eyes, and took her seat at the other side of the table, and they began their conversation. At first it was about the latest news from England, but eventually got into other things. I just listened at first, not minding that they didn't even bother looking at me, but then after ten minutes, it soon began to get annoying. They just treated me like I wasn't even at the table.

"I've heard king George might visit the colonies soon." My mother told him.

"I highly doubt such a thing is possible." my father replied.

"I'm just saying it's what I heard darling, no need to-" My mother started, I then interrupted the conversation.

"May I go to my room?" I asked, looking at my father. I just couldn't handle being ignored anymore, and just wanted to go to my room, away from the two imbeciles I called my parents.

He looked at me, and sighed. "I suppose you may." he answered.

I then stood up, and walked out of the room, while my parents then continued their conversation. I walked up to the staircase, and stepped up it, hoping that the faster I could get to my room, the faster I could get away from those two.

I continued up the stairs, and reached the second floor in no time, as I kept on until I reached the door to my room. I was about to open the door, when I heard a thud inside, and then I froze. At first I thought it was my imagination, until I heard the sound again.

"Dammit.." a voice sounded. "Not here either."

I then glanced around, until my eyes rested on a small, blunt wooden sword hanging from a small case in the wall. My father always used to tell me he trained with it when we was a child. I slowly walked over to the case, not wanting to make noise, just in case there was someone in my room, and not just my imagination. I then opened the casing, and took out the sword, and examined it. It was light and sturdy, hard enough to hit someone on the head without breaking. Strong enough to knock someone out at the least.

I then stepped up to the door, the wooden sword in my hand, and slowly grabbed the handle.

(Normal POV)

Sonic kept rooting through the drawers, and carefully put them back when he was done.

"I know it's small, but it has to be here somewhere." The cobalt hedgehog through, scratching his head through the green bandana on his forehead.

Amy then slowly opened the door, and looked at him, his back to her. He looked very young to her, probably twenty, twenty two at the most. But that didn't exactly matter at the moment. What mattered was what he was doing, and where he was doing it, neither being the best variable.

She then slowly stepped towards him, the wooden blade held above her head. She counted herself lucky so far, for the thief had not noticed her just yet. But luck had a way of running out. She then accidentally stepped too hard, catching Sonic's attention.

"What the?" Sonic muttered, turning his head to face the sound.

As soon as he turned his head, Amy brought the blade down, smashing into his head, and sending him towards the floor, unconscious.

(Amy's POV -Thirty minutes later-)

He then opened his eyes, blinking slightly. A groan escaped his lips, as the pain suddenly seemed roared to life in his head. I wasn't surprised, I had hit him pretty hard. He then glanced around, until He noticed he was sitting upright, and then tried to move his arms. He couldn't of course, so he looked down, and noticed he was tied to a chair with several curtain ropes I had used for a makeshift rope. His eyes then soon rested on me. I then tightened the grip on my wooden sword slightly.

"Who are you?" I then asked after a small period of silence.

"Why should I tell you?" The cobalt hedgehog asked, a slight smirk of pain on his face.

"Because I'll turn you in to my father if you don't." I replied, trying to sound as if I was in authority, which I was at the moment.

He then chuckled and shook his head.

"Are you honestly going to try that on me?" he asked, his smirk widening.

"Excuse me?" I muttered, confused at his sudden attitude towards me, even after my threat.

"First of all." He started. "You'll turn me in whether I answer the question or not. In fact, I'm surprised you haven't done so already."

I tried to think of something. He was being cautious, and why I was even tying him up to a chair and not getting my father, but then a thought passed me. I couldn't remember it at the moment, but I didn't ponder the thought much longer, before I gave him my answer.

"I have my reasons." I told him.

"And they are?" he asked, trying to stay calm.

I then ignored the question."I won't ask again. Who are you?" I asked, agitated.

He sighed, and a brief period of silence occurred before he spoke again.

"My name is Sonic. And if you haven't guessed already, I am a pirate." He told me, looking around, as if searching for an object.

I noticed you're looking for something. Mind explaining what it is?" I then asked.

"A ring. One that was stolen from someone, who's offered me a deal. In exchange for that ring, I get what I want." He told me.

My eyes widened slightly. As far as I know, he was looking through my room, so that meant he was looking for something I owned. An I only owned one ring. I then looked down at the ring, which now rested on my forefinger.

He followed my quick gaze obviously and saw it, because he then spoke yet again.

"That's the ring, isn't it?"

I stayed quiet, and didn't give him any hints. He smiled anyways.

"Well, at least I don't have to search for it now." He then muttered to himself.

"Shut up." I growled.

(Normal POV)

While the governor's daughter kept asking him questions, Sonic was fiddling with the knots behind his back. He already had his plan thought out. Untie himself, act like he was still vulnerable though. Then when the moment was right, he would bolt for the window, and escape with the ring. But he didn't _have_ the ring, she did, which made things that much more complicated for him.

Amy sighed, and looked around. She couldn't believe, that she had to deal with her parents first, and then this.

"Oh and may I be the first to say that your mother is such a...'pleasant' woman." Sonic muttered, smirking slightly.

"What?" Amy asked confused.

"She doesn't really like people on her carriage though. Pity because there was plenty of room." Sonic told her. He was just stalling though, hoping to get out at the right time.

Amy couldn't help but crack a small smile. "That was you?" She then asked, straightening her face at once.

Sonic had noticed the smile though, and decided to take advantage of it. "Yes, that was me, and I see you think it was funny."

She shook her head and looked away, slightly flustered. "I do not!" She told him.

"Your face tells me otherwise." Sonic mumbled, staring at her.

"Silence!" Amy hollered. Then a knock on the door sounded, sending both of their hearts into a frenzy of speed.

"Miss Rose, are you alright? You sound like you're talking to someone in there." A voice asked. Amy recognized it as their housekeeper, Janet.

Silence enveloped the room as of that instant, time seemed to freeze.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally I got this chapter up! I hope you liked it, and I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner. I would appreciate it if you left a review, but otherwise, thanks for reading!<strong>

**~Lindy~**


	4. Captured and making allies

**I took out the future 'lemon', seeing as though I will never write it, I deleted it from the summary. Who needs 'em anyways? Well, the fourth chapter is here, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Sonic Growled to himself, glancing around at his new cement surroundings, on three sides, bars on one. This was not good. Not in the least.<p>

_"I need that map, an I know bloody damn well I'm not going to find it here." _he thought.

He was just brought in less than an hour ago by the guards of the mansion, and they literally dragged him the _entire _way, punching in the gut, and possibly giving him the worst escort in history. Nothing Sonic couldn't handle though. The azure hedgehog slowly stood up, and walked to the bars, his face contorted with anger. A guard, sitting in a chair, lazily leaning his head back against the wall, snoring, was on the other side of the bars. Sonic grabbed the bars, and shook them.

"Hey!" he shouted.

The guard slowly raised his head, glaring at the blue hedgehog. From his face, Sonic could easily tell he was a coyote, brown fur with a peach muzzle, tufts of fur sticking from the sides. He was also clearly in his late twenties.

"Shut up you fool, before I give your ears a good boxing!" He shouted.

"Whatever, I'm thirsty." Sonic told him.

"And I should care, why?" The guard sneered. "Why don't you just _shut it_, and stop shaking those bars, or the noose will be the last thing you'll be worrying about!" he finished, shaking his fist slightly for emphasis.

Sonic sighed in agitation, but obeyed, backing from the bars, an angry grimace on his face. His bright blue eyes were now burning with anger. He silently cursed those guards, that stupid old woman.

( Flashback: one hour ago, Amy's room)

The room was silent, neither dared to speak, move, even think. That may be a slight exaggeration**,** but it was pretty close. Sonic then began to rapidly speed up, trying to loosen his bonds even more, but not bringing enough attention to himself from the governor's daughter, who was clearly more focused on what was on the other side of the door than him.

"Miss rose?" Jannet asked, a somewhat worried tone taking over her tone of voice. "Are you alright in there mam?"

She was about to respond, when Sonic finally undid the last knot. He made his move. He suddenly surged from his seat, the rope flung backward, knocking over a lamp, quickly grabbing Amy's attentions as she looked over her shoulder and gasped at the now full standing azure pirate. His emerald eyes glinted in the light as he grinned.

"Miss rose?" Jannet nearly shouted, wondering what was going on.

Suddenly, a group of several footsteps could be heard down the hallway. Sonic then glances at Amy.

"Sorry 'Miss rose'." He told her, a smirk on his face as he straightened his bandana. "But to be honest, work on your knots."

He then turned to walk to the door but then quickly realized he'd forgotten completely about the ring. He then went to turn around, when the pink hedgehog found her sense again, and swung the wooden blade at him, slamming it into the side of his head. Sonic grunted, slamming into a nearby drawer, shaking his head. His was quite disoriented, and tried to stand up. He also though he was losing his hearing and vision, as it blurred her into a pink silhouette, and if he hadn't seen her before, he wouldn't have been able to tell who she was. His ears were ringing, so he couldn't exactly tell what was going on anymore.

"You're not getting away." She growled. Her voice then began to fade away as the ringing in his ears took over. But before it did, he could make out the last sentence _I need you._ This had struck the blue hedgehog as odd, but he couldn't think about it, for the doors suddenly burst open, as three guards, and the governor himself stepped inside the room.

"Arrest this intruder!" the red hedgehog shouted, pointing at Sonic, anger clearly showing on his face.

The three guards quickly walked over to Sonic, surrounding the dazed hedgehog. The two of them on his right and left then moving their arms under his and up so he couldn't get away. Sonic quickly noticed his situation, and tried to pull free, but it was useless. They already had a firm grip on him. The third guard then stepped out of the way, As the governor then took his place, rearing his fist back and slamming it into the young pirate's stomach, causing him to double over almost, if not for the guards holding him. A few heavy coughs escaped his lips before he glared at the man.

Amy was looking away, silent. She didn't want to watch. She also couldn't believe she had blurted that out so suddenly. The pressure of her parent's, feeling locked up inside so much, no freedom, just too many restrictions seemed to all burst out into that one sentence. She just prayed her father hadn't heard. Amy ten glanced to her left, as her mother stepped in, glaring at Sonic.

"That's him! That's the crazy fool who attacked me in my carriage!" She shouted, pointing at him.

"Is that so?" The governor asked. "Well then..." The man, though old, but still quite strong, slammed his fist into Sonic's upper chest. Sonic clenched his teeth, trying to ignore the pain, but the evidence was written on his face. Something then caught the crimson hedgehogs eye, as he glanced down, and reached into Sonic's coat pocket, pulling out what seemed to everyone at first as a black handkerchief. "What might this be?" He finished.

Sonic thought he was about to get sick. That was his flag, the one he put into his coat. Sonic, yet again tried to break from the two guard's grasps, but again, he couldn't. He could only sit and watch.

"Must be important.." The guard on his right murmured.

"Yes..." The governor added, slowly unfolding the object. This only added to Sonic's worries. He then glanced at Amy.

Amy herself was clearly trying to think of what to do or say, but a second later, what she was going to say was already said for her, just not the way she would have liked it to be explained, just as her father had completely unfolded the object, revealing the picture of the skull and crossbones.

"Well, well,well. A pirate turning up at my mansion. What was your intentions, hm? To steal precious objects from here? Or worse?" He growled.

"Just shut up already." Sonic grumbled. For his trouble he got another good punch on his jaw putting him into another dizzy state.

"You watch your mouth!" The governor shouted. Amy's mother then stepped next to her, and took her by the hand gently.

"He didn't steal anything from you, did he honey? Say the word and we'll put this commoner in the jail to rot." She asked.

Amy's eyes then widened, appalled by that question. It was as if she cared more about what she owned than her, even though, technically, she was never in real danger. Amy then let out a low growl, yanking her hand back, then storming out of the room quickly, letting her anger cloud her judgment.

"Amy?" Her mother asked. "Amy!" She shouted. But the pink hedgehog had already left the hallway. The only sound left was the front doors slamming loudly.

The governor sighed. "Give her time.." He then turned his attention back to Sonic. "Guards...take the 'filth' to a dark, damp cell!"

"Yes governor." One of the guards replied. They both then pulled him upright, and dragged him out of the room, and to the steps.

(Amy's POV- Flashback over-)

I was just angry. At my mother, my father, even that pirate. But most of all, myself. How could I just sit by and let them control every step of my life. They'd probably arrange a marriage for me if they wanted to, and I'm pretty sure they would! I just kept walking, until I stopped, glancing around. I was in the east garden, the farthest from the house. She noticed the bench nearby made of wood, its arms and legs made of iron, created into complex patterns. However, from what Amy remembered, the bench was quite old. I remembered when I was younger, then I never minded her parents treating her the way they did. They over protected me, and gave me whatever I ever could have wanted, but hardly gave me the time of day. At first, I thought this was love. But now I knew better. It's not love, it's a coil of chains wrapped around me, tightening every day while I sat, praying that someone had the key to my freedom. Now I understood why I told him that.

_He was the key to her chains._

_I_ then turned her head, and watched him being dragged to a nearby carriage, the guards taking no effort to treat him well, as he was shoved, hit, and whatever they could do to him without stopping. They threw him in the carriage. I now knew what I had.

_Use him to get you out._

I then smiled.

(Back in the cell, An hour and a half later)

It was quiet again, the guard now standing in front of the brick wall, just six feet from the bars that restrained the Azure hedgehog in his 'room'.

A few clangs then sounded. Sonic looked to his right, past the bars, and noticed they were coming from the steps that led upstairs. They almost resembled knocks. The guard must have known this though, because he then walked to the bottom of the steps.

"Yes? Who is it?" The Coyote asked, staring up the stairs.

"The daughter of the governor. I wish to speak to the prisoner held here recently." She told him.

Sonic's eyes widened, and he quickly stood up, walking to the bars.

"Ah." The guard muttered. Walking up the steps to the iron gate that separated Amy from the rest of the jail. The guard then looked her up and down. She was currently wearing poorly made shirt with a small, light brown jacket over it, and cotton pants to her feet, Black boots, her head covered in a hood. "You Don't look like the governor's daughter."

Amy then peeled her hood off of her head, so the guard could see her face. The guards eyes then widened.

"I apologize for the comment mam, but why are you dressed in those rags?" He asked.

Amy then rolled her eyes. "And what do you expect me to do? Walk around port royal in my finest gown, flaunting myself, practically asking to be mugged?"

The guard was then silent for a few moments, as if understand. "Well I suppose that makes sense."

Amy then sighed. "Open the gate then! Come on!" She told him.

The guard then quickly nodded, and reached to his side for the keys there, and sorted through him until he found the right key, and slid it into the keyhole to the barred door, turning it to the right with a _'click'. _After that the guard opened the door, and stepped out of the way, allowing Amy to walk past him, downstairs. She then stopped and turned, looking back at him.

"And I'd wish to be alone with him. So go on, I'll call you down when I'm done." she told him.

His reply was a scratch on the head confused, but then a nod, as he stepped past the gate, leaving it slightly ajar, and walked up the steps. Amy then stepped downstairs, and glanced around, looking for the azure hedgehog's cell.

"You've traveled far off the beaten path 'princess', what brings you here?" Sonic asked. Emphasizing the word 'princess' with a cocky tone.

"Oh hush, I'm here to..talk." Amy told him, keeping a safe distance of three feet away from the bars.

"OH, talk huh? So, beating me upside the head, twice, tying me up, and you pretty much getting me stuck in here wasn't enough? What, don't you have other things to do in your 'High Society' life?" Sonic asked, agitated.

"No, I'm here to make a deal." Amy told him. "And keep your voice down."

"A _deal_ huh?" Sonic asked, raising his arms, and letting them drop, hitting his legs. "Like what?"

Amy was silent at first, wondering if she was honestly going to go through with this. She could still just turn around ,walk away and leave him, go back to the way things were. But no, she had to prove once and for all that she didn't need to be protected. She then spoke.

"Well. How about this. I let you out, and you take me with you, to the horizon at the far edge of the sea, as far away from this bloody place as possible!" She told him.

If it could have, Sonic's jaw would have hit the floor and rolled away. This was something he definitely wasn't expecting. Take her with him? The redundancy of the idea practically froze his mind.

"Excuse me?" Sonic asked.

"You heard me." Amy asked. " I do not need to repeat myself."

Sonic then leaned against the bars and looked at her, confused.

"This isn't a fairy tail 'miss'. In the real world, people actually have to 'work', unlike you people who get everything they want, anytime they want, anywhere they want." Azure mumbled. "Besides, what on god's green earth makes you think that that's what you'd want?"

"Shut up. Are you taking my offer or not?" Amy growled. Sonic sighed. Her face was completely serious, but in a way, he thought she was crazy. But unfortunately, he didn't have much of a choice. HE had a map to get, and he glanced at her ring. He needed it, and smiled, deciding to turn the deal into his favor.

"Let me spice up the deal a bit. I do that, and you give me that ring of yours." Sonic told her.

"Why?" Amy asked. "I don't get it, this ring is all you've been blabbering about, why is it so important? It was a gift from my father."

"That's not part of the deal, is it? Now deal or no deal?" Sonic replied.

Amy then stood silent for a moment, considering her options. She then smiled and nodded.

"Agreed."

* * *

><p>T<strong>here's chapter four in a nutshell? How am I doing? If you'd be kind enough, please leave your opinion in a review. Anyways, thanks for reading , and I hope you stick around. Until next time, see ya!<strong>


End file.
